Forever Love You
by Dayu Singh
Summary: A DaReya Story. For Daya Sir's Birthday! Please have a look!
1. 1 December, 2016

**Hello guys! How are you all?**

 **So sorry for not updating my other stories, REALLY SORRY!**

 **Actually, I don't know how to continue my stories means I don't get any idea for continuing it. But I'll try to continue it but in summer vacations because of my bloody study!**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Coming to the story, from 1 December 2016 to 11 December 2016 I'm gonna post one chapter per day till 11** **th** **December 2016 because of daya sir's b'day that's why!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : DaReya and abhirika were married in this fic.

 **1 day / 1 December 2016**

In morning :

A man and a woman is sleeping peacefully and hugging each other while sleeping. Both have a smile on their face.

Suddenly the alarm clock start beeping. Both got frustrated, especially the man. The woman got up from the bed and turn-off the alarm. And she start waking up that man.

Woman : daya wake up…its morning daya…wake up…

Man (daya) {while sleeping} : why should I wake up?

Woman (little anger) : daya…its morning…sun is out..

Daya (in funny mood) : so what should I do? Photosynthesis?

Woman (in anger) : huhh! Lame joke…daya please wake up now! 7 baj rahe hai…hume bureau bhi jana hai…agar aap aise hi soothe rahoge toh hum late hojayenge…aur fir acp sir daatenge…

Daya : okay..ok…mai uth raha hun…bas..mujhe 5 mins todasa sone do please…

Woman : no..

Daya : shreya plzzzzzzz (acting like a little kid)

Shreya : no means no…ab jaldi uthiye aur ready hojayiye…

Daya : ok…

Shreya : hmm..good..

Shreya is about to moves toward the door but suddenly daya hold her from waist and give a back hug and say.

Daya : good morning kiss dena toh bhul gayi tum…(acting like a sad kid)

Shreya : uffoo…daya aap bhi na…

Daya : kya mai bhi..

Shreya : kuch nhi..

Daya : good morning kiss toh do..

Shreya : de rahi hun..

Shreya turned to daya side and gave him a kiss on his both cheeks.

Shreya : happy?

Daya : super..duper happy..

And daya too gave a good morning kiss to shreya then both got ready for the bureau. Both came to dinning room. A servant come and say.

Servant : sir breakfast ready hai..

Daya : hmm..ok..

And they finished their breakfast with little chit-chat. And after breakfast they moves toward exit of their house to the garage. And they sat inside in their car.

Daya is on the driving seat and shreya is sitting next to him. He started the car and after 30-40mins they got their destination, i.e., CID bureau. And they came out of the car and moves inside the bureau.

In bureau :

Only few of the cops were present – pankaj , freedy, purvi. When suddenky the door get open and two people came inside the bureau.

Trio : good morning sir, good morning shreya..

Dareya : good morning..

After sometime, all the cops arrived to the bureau. A case was reported, in which a man got murdered. The man has many affairs with many girls and his wife don't know about that. But one day she saw some pics in which he got catch with his girlfriends. [ so they just go to their house]

In that house (XYZ) :

A woman was crying on the other side of the dead body of the man.

After sometime the CID cops arrived. And do their investigation, collecting clues and all.

Acp : pankaj aur freedy tum body ko check karo…mai iski wife se puch-taach karta hun…

Pankaj & freedy : okay sir..

Acp : aur fir body ko forencis lab bhej dena…

Pankaj & freedy : yes sir…

Acp ( to dareya ) : daya tum aur shreya sare rooms check karo…

Dareya : ok sir…

After checking the body, both freedy and pankaj inform acp about that body and go to forencis lab with abhijeet (he is with acp in interrogating part)

And dareya had almost checked 3-4 rooms, dinning hall but not the kitchen. Shreya was the first who get inside the kitchen. She saw a box on the top of the covered which has written "Don't dare to touch me". She take a stool and try to catch the box. The box was so heavy as hell and her height isn't enough to getting that box. The stool is also small. But she try again and again. Suddenly she jump on the stool and catch the box but she is about to fall with that box but daya comes and hold her from her shoulder and her waist. And moves away from that covered. That heavy box was got down and make a thud sound. By which both look at each other and got separated.

Daya (with concern) : shreya tum thik ho na..

Shreya : haan mai thik hun…

Daya hugged shreya so tightly by this accident. And acp came inside the kitchen and saw both of them and cough.

Acp : ahem..ahem…

Both get separated and daya told the story that what happened here.

Acp : tum dono ko lagi toh nhi na…

Dareya : nhi sir hum bilkul thik h…

Acp : hm

They check the box. The box was fully filled with heavy stones.

Shreya : sir ye kya hai….stone…koi ghar mai stone rakh kar kya karega…

The they take out all the heavy stones and find some small packets which are filled with white coloured powder. After smelling that white powder acp say.

Acp (in his own style) : ye dekho daya….heavy stones ke bich drugs ke packets chupa rakhe hai isne…

In forensic lab :

Dr. saluke & dr. tarika was busy in examine the body. When suddenly pankaj, freedy and abhijeet arrived.

Abhijeet (moves towards tarika side) : are tarika ji aap kya kar rahi hai…

When suddenly dr. saluke say "kaam (work) kyu tumhe dikh nhi raha h kya.." (in little anger)

Abhijeet (in little anger & looking at him) : mai aapse nhi puch raha hun…

Then he turns toward tarika and say "mai toh tarika ji se puch raha hun" (with a smile)

At dareya side :

Trio were collecting some clues in kitchen. Acp is on the window side. A man is about to shoot acp.(he is in the another house) but daya push acp but the bullet touch his shoulg=der and got a big cut on his shoulder. By this he shouted in a pain "Aaahhhh"

Shreya (with concern) : daya aap thik h na..?

Daya : haan shreya mai thik hun…

Shreya (almost crying) : dayaaa…

She moves toward daya and hugged him tightly. He too hugged her back. And she started crying.

Daya (with concern) : shreya..tum roo kyu rahi ho…mujhe kuch nhi hua hai…ye toh bohot choti si chot h…

They separated.

Shreya (while crying) : aapke liye hogi but mere liye ye bohot badi hai…

Daya : shreya… (and he hugged her. Acp smiles seeing their love and concern for each other)

Suddenly daya remembered that acp is also here. He get separated from the hug.

Daya : sorry sir vo…

Acp : koi baat nhi mera pyaara bacha (while pulling his cheeks)

Acp : shreya tum daya ko hospital lekar jao aur fir ghar chale jana…

Shreya : ji sir..

Daya : but sir ghar kyu..?

Acp ; daya tumhe rest ki zarurat hai…

Daya : but sir..

Acp : daya (and daya started making annoying faces)

Daya : okay..(giving no attention to them)

Acp (pulling daya's cheeks and say ) : itna bada hogaya fir bhi bachpana nhi gaya..

Shreya smile.

After completing the work of hospital they go to their home.

In dareya house :

Shreya open the door both move inside. Daya sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Shreya moves towards kitchen and with in 4-5 mins she came with a glass of water and saw that daya was sleeping. She moves toward him and started wake uping him.

Shreya : daya uthiye…

Daya (while sleeping) : shreya please sone do na…

Shreya : nhi daya phele aap dinner kariye uske baad medicine lekar hi sona…

Daya : accha thik h..

He takle the glass of the water and drank it in one sip.

Shreya moves toward kitchen and prepares dinner for both of them. She prepares favourtie dishes of daya. While daya was busy in watching television. After 30mins(approx) the dinner egt ready. She ready the table and call daya for dinner. Both ate their dinner and moves toward their bedroom.

A/N : The servant is on holiday because of some problems at his home so he is not gonna come till 11th December 2016.

Both changed their cloths. Both were in their nighty. Shreya is in black half adidas top and an adidas track pant. Daya was wearing an adidas t-shirt and an adidas track pant. Then they both sleep while hugging each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 2 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	2. 2 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : Priya770, Manasi, ammunikki, karan , Daya's lover, saranya, love-DAYA, bittu, Dareya Forever, Geet SHREYAholic. And to all the guest.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **.in**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day / 2 December 2016

The same thing they do at morning (woke up and kissing session and all)

A/N : I'm gonna add two more characters. Dcp chitrole and his daughter Ananya.

In bureau :

All the cops doing their work on their respective desks, except daya because he gone somewhere to meet his informer. Acp and dcp are discussing something important in their cabin. Ananya is doing some simple work in her PC. As it was her first day in CID bureau , as she is new. When suddenly the door of the bureau get open and a man came inside.

All the cops (except ananya) : good morning sir..

Man : good morning..

Ananya (little confused) : ye kon hai…aur aap inhe sir kyu bol rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : ananya ye daya hai…senior inspector daya…(then he turn toward daya) aur daya ye ananya hai…

Ananya : hello sir…(lost in his eyes)

Daya : hello..

Acp and dcp came out of the cabin and say "suno sab"

All the cops looked towards both of them.

Dcp : hum is case ko solve karne ke liye teams mai divide hojayenge..ok…I think it make easy to collect clues in minimum time.

Suddenly ananya shout " dad mujhe daya sir ki team mai jana hai.."

Dcp : ok beta…

Daya (confused ) : DAD?

Abhijeet : daya ye ananya dcp sir ki beti h..

Daya : ohhkkkk…

Acp ; aur ek abhijeet ki team hogi jisme freedy, pankaj aur tarika aur mai rahunga…

Dcp : aur daya ki team mai ananya (ananya jump in excitement) shreya aur mai rahunga….purvi tum bureau mai rahana saluke ke sath….

The man (the dead body) has 7-8 affairs with many girls. So they divide their team and go to all the houses of his girlfriends and collect the clues.

On dcp side :

A/N : Ananya don't know that Dareya are married.

Shreya was in the bedroom, dcp is searching something in living room, sp daya goes to store room and ananya followed him. (I think she likes him or love him.)

In store room :

A box is about to fall on daya but ananya push him and both lost their balance and got down on the floor. Daya is on the bottom and ananya is on the top. Ananya hugged daya due to fear. Both lost in each other, both were very close to each other, with the thud sound of that box shreya and dcp came inside the store room and saw both of them in this condition.

Dcp : ananya..daya tum dono thik toh hona…lagi toh nhi na tumhe..

Both came out of their own world and stand up and say sorry to each other and at the same time they say "yes sir" to dcp.

At night : In dareya house

Daya is watching T.V., shreya is preparing dinner. After sometime the dinner get ready and shreya call daya for dinner. After dinner, daya noticed that shreya is ignoruing him. Maybe she is angry on him. In his bedroom, shreya is settling the bed. Daya came inside the room and hug shreya from the backside. Shreya turns towards him and push him away.

Daya : are shreya kya hua..? tum gussa ho kya mujhse…

Shreya : mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni hai…please hatiye yaha se…

Daya : are but hua kya hai…

Shreya (angry and shouting at him in a loud voice) : mene kaha mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni….mujhe nind aarahi h..mai sone jaa rahi hun….

Shreya laid on the other side of bed and sleep. She had made a border with pillow in bed.

Daya (to himself) [sad, and little crying] : ise kya hua…kal subh(morning) baat karta hun isse…

Then he too slept on the other side of the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 3 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **.in**

 **https : dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	3. 3 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : KAVINSANJANA, krispy krissane, hd, Priya770, saranya, Guest, Daya's fan ashwini, RL sweety, Dareya Forever, Daya's lover, karan, love-DAYA, ammunikki, vishal mandal.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 3 / 3 December 2016

At morning :

In dinning room, both were having their breakfast.

Daya : shreya vo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai….

Shreya (little anger & no mood to talk) : but..mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni hai…

Daya (lovingly) : shreya…kya hua tumhe…gussa ho mujhse..?

Shreya (frustrated) : mene kaha na mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni…

She got up from her place and moves toward outside the house and get inside the car and start it.

Daya(to himself) : pata nhi kya hogaya h ise….ye ise kyu behave kar rahi h..? mene toh kuch nhi kiya aisa….

And he too moves toward bureau.

In bureau :

Some cops were present – abhijeet, purvi, pankaj and freedy.

When shreya arrived.

All : good morning shreya…

Shreya : good morning..

Abhijeet : shreya vo daya nhi aaya tumhare sath..?

Shreya : sir vo mai toda jaldi aagayi…vo aate hi hoge…

Abhijeet : hmm…okkk…

At daya side :

He is driving his car and thinking about shreya because of her behavior. A truck is coming from front and giving the horn again and again. Daya is not paying attention because he is lost in his own world. When he came out of his world he saw that truck but it was too late. His car got crashed into that truck.

In bureau :

Abhijeet got a call from daya's phone.

On the call :

Abhijeet : hello daya…

Man : suniye mai jiske phone se baat kar raha hun na…unka accident hogaya hai…

Abhijeet : Whattttt….? (shocking voice)

Man : aap jaldi se city hospital aajaye…

Abhijeet :…..

Call ended.

Purvi : sir kya hua aap aise chillaye kyu..(little confused)

Abhijeet (hesitate) : purvi..vo..vo..

Purvi : vo kya sir..?

Abhijeet : vo daya…

Purvi : sir kya daya sir…

Abhijeet : dd..daya ka accident ho gaya hai..

Purvi (shocked) : kyaaaa….

Shreya stood up from her place and moves toward abhijeet.

Shreya (almost crying) : sir….vo thik toh h na…sir plz hume hospital chalna chahiye…

Abhijeet nodded.

Abhijeet and shreya went to the hospital as purvi, pankaj and freedy have to stay at bureau.

In car :

Abhijeet was driving the car. Shreya was sitting next to him. She was crying.

Abhijeet : shreya plz chup ho jao…daya ko kuch nhi hoga….

In hospital :

Daya was in the operation theatre. Many equipments were connected to his body. He have a big bandage on his forehead. And his right hand was fractured. His left hand palm was also injured due to a big cut on it.

Shreya and abhijeet arrived. Both moves toward reception and ask for daya's condition. Then both moves toward daya's room. A doctor came out of the room.

Shreya ; doctor..vo thik toh h na…

Doctor (looking toward shreya) : aap..?

Shreya : ji mai unki wife..

Doctor : okk…haan vo thik h…aur unhe 1-2 ghante mai hosh aajayega…uske baad aap unse mil sakte hai…

Shreya ; ok…

After 1-2 hours, in daya's room.

Shreya(to daya) : sorry vo mene aap se bohot rudely baat kari thi…

Daya : are shreya mujhe tumhari baato ko bura nhi laga…aur plz tum mujhe sorry mat bola karo…mujhe accha nhi lagta h…

Shreya moves toward daya and hugged him tightly and started crying. He too hugged her back.

Daya : shreya kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho..

Shreya (crying) : meri vajeh se hi aapki ye halat hui hai…mai bohot buri hun…

Daya : are nhi shreya…tumhari koi galati nhi hai..yaar….

Shreya : nhi meri hi hai…

Daya : mene bola na nhi h..(then he kissed her on her cheek)

After sometime, both get separated from their hug. And abhijeet also arrived. They do some little chit-chat. Abhijeet inform acp and other officers about daya's condition and he too moves toward bureau. And do his work. After some hours, daya get discharged from hospital.

In dareya house :

Daya was in his room, on his bed. He was watching tv. Shreya came inside the room with some healthy food. But daya refuse to eat that. Shreya ask the reason. So told that, that his both hands are injured so cant able to eat that food. So shreya starts feeding him. After that daya asked shreya that why she is behaving like that in morning and yesterday too. So she told that she get jealous as well as angry because you(daya) and ananya weretoo close yesterday. So daya start teasing shreya and made a nickname of her, I.e. , JEALOUS.

At night both do their dinner. And go to their room and slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 4 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **https : dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	4. 4 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : KAVINSANJANA, ninadkdm, Priya770, saranya, Guest, Daya's fan ashwini, , Dareya Forever, Daya's lover, love-DAYA, ammunikki, mouni.**

 **Nindkdm : I'll try my best.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 4 / 4 December 2016

In morning :

At Dareya house, both were sleeping peacefully. The alarm clock again beep. So shreya got up and turn it off. And woke up daya. Firstly shreya get ready. And then she help daya to wear his cloths because he is injured.

Daya : shreya mujhe ye t-shirt pehen ni hai yaar…

Shreya : daya aapke dono hath injured h…aap ye shirt peheno..

Daya : but mujhe t-shirt…(cutted by shreya)

Shreya : agar aapne zidd kari toh mai acp sir ko phone kar dungi..aur aapki complaint karungi…

Daya : are yaar itni si baat par koi complaint karta h kya….

Shreya : ab agar aap meri baat nhi sunoge toh mai acp sir ko hi call karungi…

Daya : are shreya mai toh aise hi bol raha tha yaar…

Shreya : accha..toh thik h fir ye shirt peheniye…mujhe breakfast bhi banana hai…

Daya : isme toh help kardo yaar mai injured hun na plzzzz…

Shreya : hmm..thik hai…

She take a blue coloured shirt and help daya to wear it. Then both moves living room. Daya sat on sofa and started watching tv and shreya moves toward kitchen and started preparing breakfast for both of them.

After sometime, breakfast get ready so shreya call daya and both ate their breakfast. After that :

Daya : chalo shreya ab bureau chalet hai hum…

Shreya : hum nhi sirf mai…aapko rest karna hoga…mene acp sir se bhi baat karli hai…

Daya : but shreya mai bore ho jaonga….

Shreya : daya aap injured ho aur aapko rest ki zarurt hai…

Daya : toh mai bureau mai reat kar lunga na…

Shreya : aap bohot ziddi ho..

Daya (with a smile) : bachpan se..

Shreya : huh..

Daya : shreya plz na…dekho agar mai yaha raha aur kisi ne mujh par hamla kar diya toh…aur mujhe kisi chiz ki zarurt hui toh mai kya karunga..haan…aur fir mai toh injured hun na….toh mai kuch bhi nhi kar sakta…aur bureau mai toh tum mere sath rahogi…mere khyaal rakhne ke liye…hai na..?

Shreya : uffo..daya aap bhi na…baate banana toh koi aapse sikhe…sach mai zidd karne mai toh aapne Phd kari hai…

Daya (in funny moodbut acting in a shocking mood) : tumhe kaise pata mene isme phd kari h..? mene toh ye baat kisi ko nhi batayi thi….shit yaar…

Shreya : hogaya aapka..?

Daya : haan hogaya….

Shreya : toh ab hum chale bureau..?

Daya hugged shreya because he got a permission for going bureau.

In bureau :

All the cops were not present. The team abhijeet is outside the bureau. They are doing some investigation. Ananya is coming from forensic lab. When enter in the bureau, she saw daya in this condition. She moves toward him.

Ananya (little cry) : sirrrr...aap thik h na…aapko ye chot kaise lagi…

And she started crying. And hugged daya so tightly.

Daya : are ananya kya hua tumhe…tum roo kyu rahi ho..

Ananya (still crying) : sir mai aapko is halat main hi dekh sakti…mai aapse bohot pyaar karti hun…

Daya get separated from the hug.

Daya : ye tum kya bol rahi ho…m.. tumse pyaar nhi karta hun…aur tum aise mat

Ananya : sir plz mere love ko accept kar lijiye…

Daya : ananya baat ko samjho yaar…meri shadi ho chuki hai…shreya se…

Ananya (big shock) : whattttttttttttttttttt…..?

Shreya (angry) : haan aur hamari shadi ko 4 saal ho chuke hai…agar ab tum daya ke paas bhi aayi na toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga…

Daya : shreya uski koi galati nhi h use kya pata tha…

Shreya : daya aap bhi usi ki side le rahe h…

Daya : shreya mai uski side nhi le raha hun mai sach bol raha hun use kya pata tha meri shadi hui h ya nhi….

Shreya : rahane dijiye mujhe aapse baat hi nhi karni h…

Ananya : plzz aap dono aise mat fight kariye meri vajeh se…

Ananya hold her both ears and say sorry to dareya. And moves toward her desk.

Team abhijeet came inside the bureau after that. The whole day, shreya was in the bureau with daya. And ananya was on her desk. She was updating some files. After this incident she didn't utter a word from her mouth. She was so hurted by this. Even she didn't ate her breakfast(because today she arrive bureau very early due to some argent work) and lunch too.

At night, all the cops started going to their home. Now, noly abhijeet and ananya wre present.

Abhijeet : ananya tumhe ghar nhi jana h kya..

Ananya (not looking at him) : vo sir..mai kaam mai itna busy ho gai ki mujhe time ka pata hi nhi chala..

Abhijeet : ohh…

Ananya : sir..bas ye lst file bachi h…mai isko update karke chali jaongi…

Abhijeet : ok…mai wait kar raha hun tumhara…

Ananya : sr aap taklif kyu kar raha mai..

Abhijeet : are yaar tum dcp sir ki beti ho..yaar utna toh kar hi sakta hun na mai..

Ananya : unki beti hun toh kya hua….sir aap plz bhul jayiye mai unki beti hun…mujhe accha nhi lagta h jab mujhe koi aise treat kare..vo kya super hero h..bas dcp toh h aur aap toh aapki junior hun…

Abhijeet (smile) : accha thik h toh mai chalta hun..aapna dhyaan rakhna…ok bye good night…

Ananya : bye sir..

After some time she complete hher work and went to her home and ate her dinner. Then moves toward her bedroom. And try to sleep.

In dareya home :

Shreya (in anger) : daya aap jayiye na usi ke paas…bohot side le rahe the na uski…

Daya : are yaar shreya ab uski galati nhi thi aur tum kitna chila rahi thi uspe…

She take pillow and throw it to daya side in anger.

Daya : shreya yaar itni si baat par itna gussa kya karna

Shreya : mujhe aapse baat nhi karni mai sone jaa rahi hun…

Daya (shout loudly) : JEALOUS CHICK…

Shreya : agar ab aapne mujhe is naam se bola na toh mai aapse baat hi nhi karungi…

Daya : tumse acchi toh ananya hai…

Shreya (super angry) : toh jayiye na uske paas mene mana kiya h kya..

Daya : ok bye…mai uske ghar jaa raha hun…

Shreya : bohot bure ho aap..

Daya : ab mene kya kiya tumhi ne toh bola jao uske paas toh ab jaa raha hun toh bhi gussa kar rahi ho…

Shreya : daya…

Daya : shreya…

Daya moves toward shreya hugged her.

Daya : mera bacha mai sirf tumhara hun chinta mat karo…ab so jao bohot raat ho gai hai…

And they both slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 5 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	5. 5 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : KAVINSANJANA, Priya770, saranya, Daya's fan ashwini,RK Sweety , Dareya Forever, Daya's lover, love-DAYA, ammunikki, mouni and all the guest.**

 **SO SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE!**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 5 / 5 Decemberember 2016

Next day, in dareya house. Both dareya woke up and get ready for the bureau. At breakfast time :

Shreya : daya aaj aap ghar par hi rukna..

Daya : par kyu..

Shreya : aapko rest karna chahiye na…

Daya : mujhe sab pata h tum kyu nhi chahti ki mai bureau kyu nhi jao..

Shreya : kyu?

Daya : ananya ki vajeh se na..

Shreya : daya aise nhi h…

Daya : toh kaisa h shreya…

Shreya : daya aap galat samjh rahe h…

Daya : shreya..plz..kal mene dekha tum uspar kitna gussa kar rahi thi…

Shreya (in anger) : usne kaam hi aisa kiya tha…

Daya : shreya vo new h yaar…aur use kya pata…

Shreya : rahane dijiye mujhe is topic par aur baat nhi karni…

Daya : toh mujhe konsa shock(interest) hai…

Shreya : aapse baat karna bekar h…

Daya : fir gussa….shreya tumhe ho kya gaya h…har baat par gussa karne lagi…JEALOUS CHICK…

Shreya : daya agar aapne ab mujhe is naam se bulaya na toh mai aapse baat nhi karungi…

Daya : toh mat karna mai thak chukka hun…har baat par gussa fir manao…huhh..

Shreya : aap jayiye aapki us ananya ke paas…

Daya : Sorry yaar…maaf kardo ab pakka nhi bolunga us naam se…

Shreya : huhh..

Daya : yaar…sorry na…

Shreya : bye mujhe der ho rahi h bureau ke liye…

Daya : ruko mai bhi chalunga…plzz yaar ghar bar baithe baithe bore hota hun…

Shreya : thik…

In dareya car, the same thing they do. Just arguing on the same topic.

In bureau, all cops were present. Dareya enter and the cops wish them good morning and they wish them back. Whole morning shreya was with daya. And ananya was doing her work silently on her desk. And she didn't talk with dareya. Even she didn't wish them good morning. Shreya was happy that she isn't talking with them.

At lunch time :

Shreya was in forensic lab so she inform daya that she'll come directly to canteen.

in canteen, all the cops were present except dareya and ananya. But after sometime she get enter in the canteen and she saw that daya is not here so she moves toward bureau. In bureau, only daya and ananya was present. Daya is about to go outside from the bureau but he saw ananya. She is still sitting on chair and doing her work. So daya moves toward her desk.

Daya : ananya lunch hogaya hai…tum phele lunch karlo…

Ananya stood up. And say "ok sir"

At the same time shreya saw both of them.

Shreya (to ananya in anger) : mene tumhe kah atha na daya se dur rahana…

Ananya shiver due to her sudden anger.

Ananya (hesitate) : mam vo..

Shreya (shout in super anger) ; vo kya..haan mene tumhe kaha fir bhi tum nhi mani..

Daya : shreya ananya ki koi galati nhi h..(cutted by shreya)

Shreya : aap bich mai mat boliye…

Daya : shreya meri baa…(again cutted by shreya)

Shreya : mene kaha na aap bich mai mat boliye….

Daya (shout) : shreya….mene bola na ananya ki koi galati nhi…mai khud gaya tha uske paas..

Shreya : what…aap bhi..

Daya : shreya phele meri puri baa toh suno….lunch time hogaya tha aur ananya kaam mai itna busy thi ki use yaad nhi that oh mai use batane gaya tha…

Shreya : aap rahane dijiye…ye janbuchkar nhi gayi thi…taaki aapse baat karne ka mauka mil jaye aur aapko ye aapne jaal mai fasa le…

Daya : oh god tum pagal ho gai ho….sach mai…

Daya (to ananya) : ananya shreya ki taraf se mai maafi mangta hun…tum plz lunch karlo..aur haan iske aaas-paas mat rahana ok…

Ananya went to canteen with tears in her eyes. Actually, she went to her house and inform acp that she was sick so she had take a half day and maybe she is not going to come tomorrow as she was sick. She was lying.

At dareya side ;

Shreya moves outside the bureau in anger. Daya followed her.

Daya : shreya meri baat toh suno…

She was not in mood to talk. She was not listening him. But finally daya got succeed to make her calm. And told her not to get angry on this type of things. After lunch, shreya moves toward ananya desk and say sorry to her for her rude behavior.

At night all the cops go to their home.

At dareya house :

After dinner, in dareya bedroom.

Daya : shreya tumhe mujh par bharosa h na..

Shreya : khud se bhi zyada..

Daya : toh fir aaj tum ananya par kyu chilayi..

Shreya : daya vo pata nhi mujhe kya ho gaya…

And she starts crying. Daya hugged her tightly and she too hugged him back.

Daya : shreya plz tum roti ho na mujhe bilkul accha nhi lagta…

Shreya : daya mai bohot buri hun mene aap aur ananya par shak kiya…

Daya : shreya…mera bacha hota h ye sab…agar tumhe bhi koi ladka propose kare aise toh mai toh use maar hi daalta tumne toh but chilaya h…na..

Shreya : mujhe kisi ne nhi propose kiya h…

Daya : karega bhi nhi mere dar se…

Shreya : so true..

Daya : ab so jao..aur chinta mat karo…mai tumhe chod kar nhi jaonga…

Shreya smiles. Then they sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 6 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	6. 6 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : KAVINSANJANA, Dareya Forever, Drizzle1640, Daya's lover, DaREYA Fans, ammunikki, karan, saranya, shreyadayalove, mouni.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 6 / 6 Decemberember 2016

Next day, in dareya house. Both get ready, do their breakfast and went to bureau.

In dareya car :

Shreya was driving the car as daya was injured.

Daya : shreya tum abhi koi sib hi shop se ek sorry card le lena..aur..(cutted by shreya)

Shreya : aur ananya ko de dena…mujhe pata h daya…

Daya : mai tum sirf yaad dila raha tha yaar….

Shreya : hm..by the way..vo mere card ko accept toh kar legi na…matlab gussa vagera toh nhi karegi na…

Daya (in funny mood) : tum sabko aapne jaisa kyu samjhti ho…vo tumhari jaisi nhi hai…

Shreya : aapko toh bohot acche se pata hoga na vo kaisi h…(after realizing what he said) daya main a aapse kabhi bhi nhi baat karungi…

Daya (in funny mood) : kabse intezaar tha is waqt ka…

Shreya : dayaaaa….

Daya : yaar mai toh mazak kar raha tha…tum har baat par itna serious kyu hojati ho…

Shreya : huhh…

Daya : sorry bas khush…

Shreya : bohot khush…huhh…

Daya : JEALOUS CHICK

Shreya : daya mene aapko mana kiya tha is naam bulane ko…

Daya (acting like he don't know that) : accha tumne mana kiya tha kya..

Shreya : daya….

Daya : accha accha sorry ab nhi bolunga…

Shreya : pakka na…

Daya : are haan mera bacha pakka…

After sometime, they reached bureau. And get outside from the car and moves inside the bureau.

In bureau :

Only ananya is there because other cops had gone to investigate some places. I mean only team abhijeet was not present in the bureau. Purvi was in forensic lab for some work. Dareya enter in the bureau. Ananya stood up from her place and wish good morning to both of them and they too wish her back. Then daya moves toward his desk and get settled on his chair. Meanwhile, shreya moves toward ananya's desk and say "sorry" to her and gave a sorry card simultaneously. Daya smiles by seeing this.

Ananya : its ok mam..meri bhi galati thi mujhe unhe aise sabke samne propose nhi karna chahiye tha…

Shreya : are nhi ananya tum kya pata tha vo married h…aur tum toh new bhi ho na..

Daya (in his mind) : yahi baat mai ise kitne dino se samjha raha tha…tab toh mujhpe hi gussa kar rahi thi..aur ab toh dekho madam ko…waah yaar…

At lunch time, Shreya requested ananya to take a lunch with them. She accept her request. Then trio do their lunch with their little chit-chat. In evening, team abhijeet arrived bureau and infrom that he had checked 6 houses only 2 house were remain to check. So daya say that, now they will go and check these two houses . Team abhijeet agreed with his decision. At night all the cops went to their house.

At dareya house :

Shreya : daya ananya sach mai bohot acchi h..

Daya (in sleepy tone and in funny mood) ; mene bola toh tha vo tumhari jaisi nhi hai….

Shreya (in anger) : aapka matlab kya hai..

Daya : mazak kar raha tha yaar…

Shreya : aap na mere sath ye bakwas type ke mazak mat kara karo..

Daya (in funny mood) : ab jo jaisa h mai uske sath vaisa hi toh behave karunga na…

Shreya : aapka matlab kya h..ki mai bakwas hun..?

Daya : mazak kar raha tha yaar…tum mere mazak par gussa karti ho na mujhe bohot hasi aati h isiliye tuimhe bar bar pareshan karta hun mai…but kabhi toh had kar deti ho…

Shreya : toh kyu karte ho aap mazak…

Daya (in funny mood) : aise hi…todi si bakwas..bakwas ke sath…

Shreya : dayaaaa…

Daya : shreyaaaaa…..

Shreya : huhh…aapse baat hi karna bekar hai…

Daya : dekha firse gussa ho gayi…

Shreya : toh kya hasu..?

Daya : joke nhi h ye..

Shreya : daya aap na…

Daya : kya mai na…

Shreya : rahane dijiye…

Then she moves toward her room and changed her cloths and she help daya to changing his cloths. Then she prepare dinner. After eating their dinner, both go to their room and sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 7 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	7. 7 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : Drizzle1640, Priya770, saranya Dareya forever, Daya's fan ashwini, KAVINSANJANA, Daya's lover, mouni, Guest, karan.**

 **Mouni : First of all, thank you so much for your precious feedback for my blog. And again thank you so much for reading my blog. You know your review make my day #AwesomeAmazingFabulousHappySuperb. Once again thank you.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 7 / 7 Decemberember 2016

Next day, both dareya get ready and ate their breakfast and went to bureau.

In bureau, team abhijeet and purvi were present in the bureau. After sometime, dareya also arrived. After 10mins dcp and ananya also arrived in the bureau. Team daya went to investigate the remaining two houses while team abhijeet were stayed at bureau.

In first house they met his girlfriend but didn't find any clue at her house. Then they went to the last house.

At that house :

Dcp knocks the door. A girl open the door. She is just 25-26years old.

Girl : aap log kon hai..

Dcp : hum cid se hi…

Girl : cccccid…..sir mujhse koi galati ho gayi h kya….

Dcp : ye hum baad mai batayenge…

Shreya : hum andar aa sakte h…

Girl : haan plzz ayiye na..

Ananya (moves toward that girl and show pic of that dead body) : ise janti h aap..?

Girl : haan…ye anurag h mera boyfriend h…ise kya hua hai…

Ananya : iska khoon ho chuka hai…

Girl : Whatttt…? (and started crying)

Shreya : plz aap sambhaliye aapne aap ko..

Girl (crying) : anurag ka khoon kisne kiya hai….

Dcp : hum yahi pata lagane aaye hai…aapko kisi par shak hai…

Girl : ji nhi sir..

Ananya : vaise aapko pata h ki anurag married hai….

Girl : vo married hai..(in shock) usne ne mujhe kabhi bhi nhi bataya ye…

Dcp : okay..

Ananya : by the way, anurag ki sirf wife hi nhi aapke alava 7 girlfriends aur bhi hai….

Girl : whattt…(shocking voice) accha hai vo mar gaya aise insaan ko mar hi jana chahiye….

Then they get outside the house and got o bureau.

In the car :

Shreya is on driving as she was driving the car. Dcp is sitting next to her. Both ananya and daya are on back seat.

Daya : sir sabka reaction same hi tha..ki usne mujhe bataya hi nhi..what..aur ye rona vagera…

Dcp : hmmm…

Ananya : dad..sorry I mean sir mujhe na uski wife par shak h..

Dcp : vo kyu..

Ananya : uski wife ko iski gfs ke bare mai pata chal gaya hoga..aur shayad gusse mai usne uska khoon kar diya ho….

Daya : haan sir ye ho sakta h…

Shreya : agar vo uski husband se true love karti h toh vo uski gfs ka khoon karti…

Ananya shivered. Daya hold one of her hand and assured that shreya is not like that. Ananya smile as well as lost in his eyes. Shreya saw that. Daya is still holding her hand. After sometime, they reached bureau and get outside from the car. Daya say sorry to ananya for still holding her hand in the car. She replies sweetly "its ok sir". Shreya saw both of them talking to each other. But don't know that what they are talking exactly.

Team daya informs team abhijeet that these 2 girls have the same reaction. That they don't know about that.

At night, all the cops went to their house.

In dcp house :

In ananya room, she changed her cloths. Then started talking to herself.

Ananya (very happy) : oh my god..oh my god…oh my god…aaj daya sir ne mera hath pakda vo kitne der tak….(in sad voice) but unki toh shadi ho chuki hai….but vo sach mai bohot acche hai…shreya mam ne toh kitna chilaya tha..aur kitna gussa bhi kiya…but unhone toh kuch bhi nhi bola…ulta meri side lit hi…seriously I love him very much…

In dareya :

As we know that shreya saw these two incident of daya and ananya. So she was angry on him. Again she started to ignore him and not to talk with him very much. Daya didn't pay any attention on that. So shreya got super anger on him. Then shreya prepares dinner and they ate their dinner and they moves toward their bedroom and slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 8 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	8. 8 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : Daya's fan ashwini, KAVINSANJANA, Dareya forever, Daya's lover,Priya770, mouni, karan, Guest, saranya, Satish, ammunikki, shreyadayalove.**

 **Daya's fan ashwini : ye kahani next chapter ke taraf jaa rahi hai.**

 **Guest : Thanks for the idea.**

 **Satish : That's so nice.**

 **Mouni : Its Royal blue…by the way..mene ek new shirt order par di hai…Royal blue colour ki jis par daya sir ka pic print hokar kal aayega….mujhse toh wait hi nhi ho raha hai…mene specially unke bday ke liye ye new shirt order kari hai…**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 8 / 8 Decemberember 2016

Next morning both get ready ate their breakfast and went to bureau.

In bureau :

Purvi and abhijeet was in interrogation room. Doing some interrogation with the wife of that dead body. Saluke got a clue. He informed the team and the culprit is got catch. The culprit is his wife. His wife says that he was cheating on her so she murdered him. All the cops doing some file work on their respective desk. As daya was injured so he was listening to Eminem on his phone. At lunch time, all the cops moved toward canteen. Shreya moves toward daya desk and take him to canteen.

In canteen :

All were having their lunch. Abhirika sit together. Purvi and pankaj sit together on other side. Ananya was sitting alone in a corner. After sometime, dareya enter in the canteen. The sit next to ananya.

Daya (to ananya) : are ananya tum akele kyu baithi ho…aajao humare sath lunch karlo…

Ananya : its ok sir…

Shreya : ananya mai kuch nhi bolungi tum aa sakti ho..mujhe koi problem nhi hai..

Daya : dekho ab toh shreya ne bhi bol diya hai…ab toh aajao yaar…

Ananya : nhi sir plz…

Daya get up from his place and moves toward ananya's table and sit next to her. Shreya got little jealous.

Daya : tum nhi aarahi thi toh mai aagaya…

Ananya : sir aap..

Daya : kya mai..

Ananya : kuch nhi..

Daya : shreya tum bhi aajao ananya nhi aane wali udhar…

Shreya : ok..

Trio ordered lunch. Only daya and ananya was talking continuously. Shreya was just eating her lunch quietly .

Shreya (in her mind) : ye dono kitna bolte h yaar…khana khane se zyada toh inki baate h…mai bhi kaha fas gayi….aur mai daya ab toh bohot gussa ho…kal uska hath pakad liya aur fir baate bhi kar rahe the…aur aaj uske sath baith kar lunch kar rahe h….ok ok..lunch thik h but yaar itni baate bhi kon karta h…mujhse toh kuch bol bhi nhi rahe hai…aur jab mai gussa ho jati hun toh fir bolenge tum itni si baat par bohot zyada gussa karti…huhh….

Ananya noticed that shreya was lost in her own world.

Ananya (to shreya) : are shreya mam aap kaha kho gayi..aur aap toh kuch bol hi nhi rahi hai…

Shreya : bas aise hi..(in her mind) ye log chup ho toh mai boluna…..vaise dekha jaye toh Ananya daya se kafi acchi h jabse mene daata h na tabse daya ke aas-paas nhi aati h aur na hi mere paas…aur ye daya inke bare mai toh kya bolu….

Shreya : lunch time khatam hone wala h toh aap log baato ki jagah lunch kar lijiye..

Daya (he want to jealous shreya) : humari baate tumhe koi problem h kya…

Shreya (in funny mood) : mujhe nhi mere ears ko hai…

Ananya laugh.

Daya : tumhe badi hasi aarahi h…

Shreya : toh kya rona aayega…

Daya : rahane do dono ne aapni team bana li aur mujhe akela kar diya..huh..

Shreya : ho gaya aapka drama…..ab chup chap khana kha lijiye…

Daya : okkkkkk…

After the lunch, all the cops moves toward the bureau. In bureau, all the cops continued their pending work which they had stopped before having their lunch. Ananya has completed some files. She moves toward abhijeet desk. And ask him to check those files. At the same time, he got a call from his informer so he inform ananya that he'll check it later. Maybe after that call.

Daya saw both of them then he moves toward ananya.

Daya : kya hua ananya tum yaha par kuch kaam thja kya…

Ananya : haan sir mujhe vo file check karwani thi…vo abhijeet sir abhi call par busy h…toh mai unka wait kar rahi hun….

Daya : agar tumhe koi problem nhi h toh mai check kardu..?

Ananya : mai shreya ma'am se puch kar batati hun…

Daya : file tumhe check karwani h use nhi….

Ananya : shreya ma'am gussa ho jayegi mujhse..

Daya : are mene use samjha diya h yaar…nhi karegi vo gussa tum chinta mat karo mai hun na…

Ananya : ok sir…agar aapko karna h toh aap kar sakte h…mujhe kyu problem hogi..(then she smile)

Daya : mujhe toh koi problem nhi h…

Ananya : hmm..ok..sir..

Daya : tumhe job hi file chek karani h vo meri desk par lekar aajao ok..

Ananya : ok sir…

Then both moves toward their respective desks. Ananya carry some files and moves to daya's desk.

Daya : tum khadi kyu ho…

Then he take a chair.

Daya : ye baith jao..

Ananya sit on that chair. While shreya was busy in watching them.

Daya started checking her files. Ananya was just looking at him continuously. Then daya shows some mistakes of her which she has done in her file. The whole day, daya and ananya spend together on checking the files. While shreya spend her whole day on watching them.

At night, all the cops went to their respective house.

At ananya :

Ananya (talking to herself) : aaj ka din toh sabse best din tha meri life ka….daya sirmere paas aaye the aur unhone meri help ki….aur mai aaj unke sath baithi bhi thi…aur lunch time par vo mere paas mai baithe the…aur mene unse kitne sari baate bhi ki….aur shreya ma'am bhi bohot acchi h…vo gussa bhi nhi karti ab mujh par….

Then she talk more about this topic and after sometime she went to sleep.

In dareya house :

Shreya was little upset because in bureau she missed daya a lot as he was busy with ananya. She decide that she'll not going to talk with daya anymore. After dinner, both moves toward their bedroom and went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 9 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	9. 9 December, 2016

**A special thanks to : Priya770, KAVINSANJANA, Daya's fan ashwini, Mouni, Dareya forever, karan.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 9 / 9 Decemberember 2016

Next morning, both get ready and went bureau. As we know that shreya was upset because of daya. So she started ignoring him. Daya was aware that she was hurted. And he is not paying attention on her. Maybe he was busy with ananya.

In bureau, again daya invite ananya for lunch. And the same thing they do a lot of talks. Shreya was very frustrated with their talks. She was also sad because daya is ignoring her. He is not but he was not paying any attention on her. A case was report, so dareya and ananya went to that house.

In that house, both daya and ananya moves toward bedroom while shreya moves toward kitchen. Shreya was little tired. She was feeling so weak. So she moves toward living room and sat on couch and closed her eyes. After sometimes, both ananya and daya came out of the bedroom and moves toward living room. And they saw shreya in that condition. Daya moves toward shreya.

Daya (shaking her) : shreya kya hua…

Shreya : kkuch nhi vo mujhe toda weak sa lag raha tha..isiliye mai aise baith gayi…sorry…

Daya : ohhkkk..

ananya moves toward kitchen and bring some water for shreya and gave it to her.

Ananya (giving the glass) : ma'am

Shreya : thank you ananya..

Daya : shreya tum chaho toh ghar jaa sakti ho…

Shreya : nhi daya mai thik hun…

Daya : mai tumhe ghar chodunga…(then he held her hand) chalo mere sath..

Shreya jerk his hand.

Shreya : mene kaha na mujhe nhi jana….

Daya : kya hua tum itna gussa kyu kar rahi ho…

Shreya ; sorry bas khush…

Shreya get up and moves toward kitchen to continue her investigation.

Ananya : sir ma'am ko kya hua…

Daya : kya pata…tum dusre rooms check karo mai usko dekh kar aata hun…

Ananya nodded and moves toward another room for investigation. Daya moves toward kitchen and saw that shreya was about to fall. But he held her from her waist with his left hand.

Daya ; shreya kya hua tumhe….tum thik toh ho na…

Shreya : mai thik hun…vo mujhe bas chakkar jaisa kuch…

Daya help shreya to walk and moves toward living room and laid her down on couch. And call ananya.

Daya : ananya abhi hum bureau chalte h…shreya ki tabiyat thik nhi hai..

Ananya : ok sir…

And daya help shreya to walk and make her to sit inside the car. Both dareya sat on backseat as daya was holding as well as giving support to shreya while ananya was on driving seat. Shreya hugged daya and put her head on his chest and sleep.

Daya inform acp that she is not well. So they moves toward their house. Ananya dropped dareya. And went to the bureau. \

In dareya :

Daya call doctor. Doctor comes and examine shreya and gave him some medicines.

At night, daya ordered some food for dinner and woke up shreya as she was sleeping. Shreya ate her food by herself while daya also ate his food by himself with his left hand. After dinner daya gave some medicines to shreya and she ate it. And both moves toward bedroom and slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **I'll update the next chapter on 10 December, 2016. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **Sorry for a short update. As it was very difficult for me too write 1000 words chapter on a single day. But next time I'll try to give a long update.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	10. 10 December, 2016

**IMPORTANT NOTE : I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON 11 DECEMBER, 2016. AT 12:00 P.M.**

 **(PINKY PROMISE)**

 **A special thanks to : RK sweety, KAVINSANJANA, Daya's fan ashwini, Dareya forever, Mouni, saranya , Daya's lover.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 10 / 10 Decemberember 2016

Next morning, both woke up and went to restaurants for their breakfast. Both ate their breakfast. After breakfast, shreya ate her medicines. And they went to bureau. In dareya, shreya was driving the car. Daya was sitting next to her. Both were silent. Finally daya speaks.

Daya(with concern) : shreya ab tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai….tumhe better feel ho raha h na phele se…

Shreya ignores him. She is not answering his questions. She was angry on him. Because he is just talking with ananya in bureau.

Daya : kya hua shreya gussa ho mujhse…

No response from her side.

Daya : ab mene kya kiya…

Again no response from her.

Daya ; thik hai mujhe bhi nhi karni tumse baat…huhh…

After sometimes, they reached bureau and came out side of the car. And moves inside the bureau.

In bureau, abhijeet, purvi and ananya were present. Dareya enter inn the bureau.

Trio : good morning.

Dareya : good morning.

Ananya (to shreya) : ma'am ab aap kaisi h…

Shreya : thik hun mai.

Then she moves toward her desk and sat on the chair and start her work on her PC. Abhijeet moves toward forensic lab for some work while ananya and purvi moves to toward file room. Now in bureau only dareya were present. So daya moves toward shreya and hug her from back.

Shreya : daya aap ye kya kar rahe h…ye bureau hai…

Daya : pata hai mujhe ye bureau hai…

Shreya got up and and jerk his hug.

Daya : are yaar kya hua hai tumhe…..wait…mene ananya ko lunch par invite kiya isilye tum naraz ho na mujhse.?

Shreya(in anger) : mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni…

Daya : yaar tumhe problem kya hai har baat par gussa karti ho….ananya sirf meri friend hai…ok…aur meri bhi koi life h….mai tumhari marzi se har chiz nhi karunga…

Shreya was hurt by his words.

Shreya : mene aapko kab bola ki mai ananya ki vajeh se aap par gussa hun….

Daya : bola nhi h par mujhe pata hai….jab usne mujhe propose kiya tha tab tumne uspar kitna chilaya tha….shreya vo sirf meri friend hai…aur tum ye har baat par gussa hona band karo...

Shreya : ok sorry ab mai aapse gussa nhi hun khush…

Daya give a hug to her. Shreya moves toward washroom. In washroom, she started crying as she was so hurt by daya's words. After sometimes, she wash her face and came out of washroom and went to her desk and started her work silently. Daya moves toward her desk and ay sorry to her.

Shreya : aap sorry kyu bol rahe hai..

Daya : mene aaj job hi tumhe bola vo mujhe nhi bolna chahiye tha sorry shreya…(and he hugged her)

After sometimes, they get separated from their hug and shreya again started her pending work on her PC.

A good looking guy entered in bureau.

Daya (to the guy) : ji kahiye aapko kya help chahiye…

Shreya looked toward that man and got up from her place and shout a name loudly in happiness "Nishant"

The man looked at her. Both run toward and hugged tightly. Daya get jealous after seeing this.

Shreya : nishant tum yaha par mujhe toh yakin hi nhi ho raha…

Nishant : itni dur se tumse toh milne aaya tha mai..

Shreya : thank you so much yaar mene tumhe bohot miss kiya….

Nishant : mene bhi…

And they get separated from their hug. Shreya introduced nishant to daya.

Shreya : daya ye mera best friend nishant…tum dono bachpan ke dost hai…(then shreya gave a side hug to nishant)

Shreya (to nishant) : aur nishant ye daya…my husband..

Both daya and nishant shake their hand.

Nishant (to daya) ; sir..shreya aaj half day mai jaa sakti hai..actually kal mai Mumbai se jaa raha hun..

Daya : ok no rpobelm.

Shreya huged daya in excitement.

Shreya : thank you so much daya….

Nishant ; ok so chale shreya..

Shreya ; ok nishant…

Both came out side of the bureau and get inside the nishant's car. Both visited some place. Meanwhile in bureau, daya was missing shreya so much. Then he realized that when he just talk to ananya and do all the things with ananya in bureau. Shreya missed him a lot.

at shreya side, in eveing shreya got a alert from her phone. Today is Daya's Birthady. This alert message was came from the app "Reminder" as well as "Calender". So she went to mall and bring some gift for daya and she ordered the cake. Nishant help shreya to select gifts for daya.

In bureau, all the cops went to their respective house. It was 10pm. Daya got a message from shreya "Aap ghar chale jana mai nishant ke sath aa jaongi..aur dinner bhi kar lena mene dinner kar liye hai.."

Daya went to his house and find shreya was not arrived yet. It was 11:30pm. He was so upset as well as he was so sad. He move inside the house and sat on sofa. And drift into sleep. He didn't ate his lunch as well as his dinner too. He was little angry on shreya. Like shreya was angry on him because of ananya. Like that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the chapter was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


	11. 11 December, 2016

**Me and Daya Sir = 2**

 **1 1 December (Daya Sir's Birthday) X 2 (Me and Daya Sir) = 22 December (My Birthday Date) *Don't forget to wish me* :P :P :P**

 **A special thanks to : Priya770, Daya's lover, Mouni, saranya, Dareya forever, KAVINSANJANA, karan.**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At 11:45 p.m. nishant dropped shreya at her house. She open the door with another key of the house. She saw daya was sleeping on the couch. She check the watch it show 11:40 p.m. She moves toward a table near the couch and put the cake on the centre of the table and put the gift that she had bought for daya in another couch. She check the time again it shows 11:50 p.m. She also bought some food for dinner as she knows that daya was not going to take dinner and lunch without. So she moves toward dinning hall the set the table. Its look like a candle light dinner. She again check her watch it shows 11:55 p.m. She moves toward daya and wake him up.

Daya (in sleepy tone) : are shreya tum aagayi…(he is still laying on the couch)

Shreya : haan…aapne lunch aur dinner kiya…

Dya : vo..

Shreya : mujhe pata tha…mai aapke liye dinner lekar aayi hun aap khaa lijiye…

Daya : mujhe nhi khana….

Shreya : kyu nhi khana…

Daya : meri marzi tumhe kya…mai sone jaa raha hun..bye..

Shreya held his hand.

Daya : aap kya hua…

Shreya : aap gussa hona mujhse….

Daya : shreya mujhe kuch baat nhi karni is bare mai plzzz…mujhe akela chod do...

Shreya again check her watch and it shows 11:58 p.m.

Shreya : daya aap plz dinner kar lijiye…

Daya : mujhe nhi karna..

Shreya : but kyu..

Daya : mujhe akele dinner karna pasand nhi hai..

Shreya : toh mai bhi aapke sath hun na…

Daya : tumne toh us nishant ke sath dinner kiya hoga na sath mai…

Shreya : nahi….aap nhi the toh mera kuch mann hi nhi kar raha tha khane ka…

Daya : sach mai..

Shreya : sach mai…

Daya hugged her. Shreya check her watch again and it shows 11:59 p.m.

In some seconds, dareya get separated. And shreya gave a lip kiss to daya(daya was shocked). After 30-35 second she separated from that kiss. And say "Happy Birthday Daya" .

Daya : shreya tumhe yaad tha….(and he hugged her)

Shreya : aapka birthday mujhe yaad na ho aisa ho sakta hai…

Daya was so happy. She dragged him to the table where she had put the cake. Daya cut the cake and take a piece and feed it to shreya. And they hug each other for a long time. After their hug, both moves toward dinning hall. Both sat on the table and started eating their dinner. Shreya was feeding daya while daya was her. Both ate their dinner with their romantic talks. After dinner, both went to their bedroom and slept while hugging each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Pheww! Finally the story was finished! So please tell me how's it?**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **PLEASE READ MY BLOG!**

 **DO LIKE AND COMMENT!**

 **LINK :**

 **dayusfirstblog . blogspot . in**

 **Keep lovine Dareya!**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Take care!**

 **-Yours**

 **DaYu**


End file.
